Baseball Has Only 3 Strikes
by sfg-kahorin
Summary: Love is like baseball. You must focus on the ball and only the ball. Then again, if you get three strikes, you're out of the game. Does that mean you're out after the 3rd try on love? TamaXHaru


It feel's good to write again. :))

Please R&R. Comments are love. 3

inspi : アイアイ傘 by テゴマス. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

It was raining hard that day.

The trees were swaying along with the bustling whistle of the wind.

From inside the walls of Ouran Kokou, of course, the busy hosts of the Host Club didn't notice this as they prepared to close up the room for the day.

"Kaoru! Look here, I think we just might have another thing to do before we leave." Hikaru called his twin, pointing his finger to the other side of the wide room.

Kaoru placed the costumes that he was carrying back inside the club's closet, then looked over to where Hikaru was pointing.

He gave a sigh then chuckled. "Hai, Hikaru. I think we do."

Opposite them in the room, 3 things can be seen. The tall one was waving his hands all over his head, and seem to be welling up in tears. The other one, though smaller, was furiously yelling at the taller one, hands balled up in fists. The third one was on the floor -- a pitcher barely containing any water at all.

"Gomen, Haruhi! I was only a father trying to give his daughter a cold drink at the end of a hard-worked day. WAIII..."

"Tamaki, stop. I'll just dry up outside. Just-don't-follow-me." with this, Haruhi gave a final glare to Tamaki.

...and as usual, Tamaki still continued his little venture.

"May I come with you? I might help you dry your clothes up."

"I don't think so. Stay."

Tamaki resorted back to his dark corner, following the command of "staying" in place.

The twins, after seeing the whole scene, tried teasing Haruhi again.

"Oy, Haruhi! Matte!"

"Eh? Why?" A grim looking-Haruhi looked behind her to look at the Hitachiins. Kaoru went behind her, telling her to shush, while Hikaru was immediately only a few inches from her face. She felt one of Hikaru's hands cup her face, the other holding her by the waist. Kaoru's, on the other hand, were both over eyes, completely covering her sight.

Haruhi gulped at this. Apparently, she can feel both of their hot breaths, somehow lessening the freezing feeling she had with her soaked clothes.

Hikaru spoke, emphasizing some parts so that Tamaki could hear it. "Haruhi, would you like us to change your clothes? We can easily call up from the boutique and get some delivered here in a few minutes. While waiting, maybe we could play something...fun."

Kaoru let out a little laugh, encouraging Haruhi to agree with the deal. "C'mon, Haruhi. It'll be fun!"

Hikaru sheepishly looked over to where Tamaki was. Their plan seemed to work. Tamaki was already blazing with anger, and was only a few feet from them.

"HAruHi! I'll save you from these devils! You twins go away from my Haruhi! I'll dry her up myself. As her father, I have the right to change her clo--" he was cut by Haruhi's punch at his arm.

"Could you all please stop this? You're all perverted anyways, so you barely differ from the other."

Haruhi made her way to the door, slamming it behind her as she left.

"Way to go my Lord, she's now mad. Tsk tsk." Hikaru said, letting our a mocking laugh.

Tamaki hadn't still moved an inch, tears dripping from his eyes again.

"Let's go home Hikaru, I think we've done enough for today." Kaoru took their bags and answered his ringing phone.

"Hai? Ah, okay. We'll be there in a minute." He then turned to Hikaru after putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Hikaru, the driver's there. Mom said we have some visitors at home."

"I guess we have to go Tono. Say goodbye to Haruhi for us...if you see her. Hehe."

The twins waved their goodbyes and left the music room as well. Tamaki was still...staring at the door, disturbed.

* * *

After 5 min...

...he was still standing there.

Good thing Haruhi went right back in, looking unsatisfied with the situation.

"It's raining outside.", she said.

"Ah", he replied.

"Would like to get dried up?", she asked.

"Sure.", he answered.

It was either Tamaki was upset or just simply dense to think that Haruhi wasn't mad at him.

Either way, it didin't matter, as they continued on inside the room, drinking tea while they got their clothes hanged up by the rack to let it dry.

Both of them dressed up for the meantime in kimonos that they found in their costume room. Apparently, they had a huge variety to choose from, but decided to wear kimonos instead since it was the most comfortable ones they found.

"Nee, Tamaki. That looks really great on you. Ironically, the "Tono" title fits you pretty well." Haruhi giggled as she said this. Tamaki blushed, unable to reply right after. It was a bit silly that even though he is crowned as the king among the hosts for his flirtatiousness, he couldn't seem to act the same toward Haruhi.

He repositioned his posture, now looking more like a king from ages back, and took Haruhi's hand in his. "I would accept that compliment only if you agree that you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in this lifetime."

Now thinking that they were in some kind of reincarnation plot of a drama, she played along with him.

"My Lord, I would only agree so myself if you promise to never leave me again. The pain I have felt while you were away, was too much for me to bear. I would rather give up my life now, and see you again in my next."

Tamaki, surprised, couldn't believe that Haruhi could ever say such words to him. Those words coming from his beloved Haruhi -- was too good to be true. He then decided to continue along, wanting to see how long this play would last.

"Oh sweet maiden, please do not do that. This world of mine will lose color, and would end up looking dull without your presence. Come near me, I'll show you how much I love you." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Both looked very solemn, as if speaking their hearts out. So beautiful, that if one sees this play of theirs, would think that they really were lovers from centuries past.

"I-I'm not sure, my Lord. I have never kissed a man before. Having you kiss these lips would be an honor, but I believe that I am not worthy of such endearment."

It was getting as realistic as it could get. Apparently, both felt the same thing and wondered whether they should continue or not.

Tamaki placed his hand at the back of her waist, pulling her nearer to him. Both didn't utter a even a single word. Haruhi looked up and saw his lips, as it came nearer to hers.

Just when she felt his breath hit her neck, she pushed him softly away.

"Look! The clothes are dried up now! I'm going to change back in my clothes. Besides, it's getting dark already."

"S..Sure. You change first. I'll start fixing the place while waiting." Tamaki replied as he tells himself, _"What did I almost do?! Just a little bit more and I could've — wait, what am I thinking about?"_

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I'll post the next chapter by this week.

Please comment! I would like to know your ideas on this fic.

Hehe. thank you :D


End file.
